User talk:DoomScarf
Welcome Welcome to the Kim Possible Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:DoomScarf page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 21:03, May 13, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Keeping track of voice actors: Hi, planning on watching the rebooted Thundercats cartoon? Will Friedle (Ron) will be voicing the main character Lion-O in that cartoon. It premieres on the 29th July on Cartoon Network. Trust me it will be great. I also hope Will Friedle will continue his work as the Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes in future DC cartoons and movies. Jaime is a very very powerful and funny DC hero and I'm a huge fan of him (because of Ron). Oh and next month will be Will's birthday! Sadly no special projects or upcoming cartoons for Christy Romano (Kim) at the moment. Anyway thanks for your time and you can find me on youngjustice.wiki.com. Btgr 21:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, thanks for the message. To be honest I don't watch a lot of TV, but seeing as Will will be voicing the main character, I may check it out. (Though I've never watched the Thundercats cartoon before). - DoomScarf 16:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Wannaweep redirect The "Return to Camp Wannaweep" page has been turned into a redirect because it's in iTunes with "Camp" in the title. Thanks for catching that. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : Not a problem. I actually found another one, "The Mentor of our Discontent" vs. "The Mentor of Our Discontent". I added the delete tag as necessary. - DoomScarf 17:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you an admin? Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 13:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: No, I believe the only admin on this Wikia is User:RRabbit42. Why? - DoomScarf 17:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Kimvention I just saw the message you left for me on DeviantArt a couple months ago. That Kimvention sounds like a neat idea, so I agree. We can help advertise it on this wiki. I'll try to come up with something on the main page shortly. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) KP Fanon Wiki I'm looking for some help to start really ironing out the KP fanon wiki. I had made a page for one of my own stories to summerize it like a wiki page would to use as a guinea pig to iron out policy for the wiki, but Snow Woman never appeared, so I'm figuring that we ought to just get it off the ground and start working. Thinking about doing it tonight; you up for helping? I'm figuring we should start doing some of the more famous KP Fanfiction or detailing better known artists, IE, CaptainKodak's "The Lotus Bloom" and the art by Richard Siros. Here's a link to the fanon wiki: http://kimpossiblefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Possible_Fanon Hope to see you there. LukeDanger 11:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : Hmmm Im not to familiar with the world of KP fan fiction. I may know some others that might want to help, if you're interested. Good idea though, starting with the better known fan-fiction. (I'll be honest, the only fan fiction I've partly read is "Across the Stars." I've enjoyed it thus far though. -DoomScarf 16:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : Alright. Well, I figured I'd just ask another person for some help to get it started. I'll probably be around later to get going. I guess I'll just ask at FF.net or something, they got a KP section there. LukeDanger 19:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Honyuuu I found three pages the guy vandalized, Kim Possible, Ann Possible, and Shego. Pain in the butt as I can't do anything to fix them. Alockwood1 23:28, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, yeah I know what pages they vandalised. They actually vandalised a fourth page too but that's fixed (Kim Possible (series)). I'm not sure if they stopped because they saw me undo their edit to the fourth (first) page. Hopefully they'll be blocked soon. I've fixed all the pages - why couldn't you fix them? (Curious?) -DoomScarf 23:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't have Rollback. Oh, I marked their pictures for deletion. I hope an Admin puts them in the compost heap. Alockwood1 23:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: I don't think you need Rollback - I just use the "undo" feature by going to a page's history and clicking undo. If you want to undo more than one edit on a single page, then you have to undo the latest edit, then the one before than and so on... -DoomScarf 23:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ah. Didn't know that. Still, I hope the guy gets banned. I mean, I doubt that the Fanfiction Wikia would allow those images. Alockwood1 23:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: Guy got banned forever, and his/her images deleted. Alockwood1 03:23, December 12, 2011 (UTC)